Una Oportunidad
by MacyZC55
Summary: Historia basada en la típica frase: "Si amas algo, déjalo ir, si regresa, es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue" Sunny y Chad son amigos desde pequeños, ambos prometen que nunca se enamorarán para no dañar su amistad. ¿Que sucede cuando esta promesa se rompe? ¿Podrá sobrevivir su amistad? ¿Qué tal si se dan Una Oportunidad? :Working on the english version:
1. Capítulo 1: El Comienzo De Todo

**¡Hola amigos! Aquí les traigo una historia en español, espero que les guste. (Actualmente es una AU). Basada en la canción Give Your Heart a Break (Traducida al español) You Belong With Me y probablemente otras canciones. Dedicada para mi amiga alex. mmm ¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

_"The day I first met you  
__you told me, you'd never fall in love."_

_**"Recuerdo ese día  
**__**dijiste, nunca me enamoraré"**  
_

Demi Lovato~Give Your Heart a Break

Resúmen:

Amistad. Algo que era, es, y seguirá siendo muy difícil de encontrar. Muchos dicen la típica frase de "Si amas algo, déjalo ir, si regresa, es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue" pero muchas veces, sabemos que eso es casi imposible, y para esta chica, era una acción casi _imposible _de hacer. Sunny Munroe había encontrado al mejor amigo que todos desearíamos tener: alguien comprensible, cariñoso, alguien que te ayuda cuando lo necesitaras... Pero gracias a su _corazón, _lo podía perder.

Luego de que Chad le comentó a Sunny que a él le gustaba una chica, ella había hecho una promesa con ella misma de no enamorarse de su mejor amigo, ya que esto pondría en riesgo todos esos años de amistad, y podría arruinar la felicidad de su amigo con su _novia, _podría arruinar _todo. _Pero esto le resultó imposible. Ella se _enamoró _de él, y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo. _Sus ojos azules que la hipnotizaban, su cabello rubio, su sonrisa, su actitud... _esto y muchas cosas más habían hecho que ella se enamorara de él.

Su amistad era una de las únicas que había durado bastante tiempo, y a la vez, era una de las más hermosas del mundo. Esta es una de las típicas historias de _amor imposible _que conocemos, pero esta vez, todo puede cambiar.

* * *

**Una Oportunidad**

Capítulo 1: El Comienzo De Todo.**  
**

Sunny y Chad eran dos chicos de Appleton, Wisconsin, vivían en el mismo vecindario. Ambos se conocieron desde hace mucho tiempo, no podían permanecer ni un minuto separados. Ambos jugaban, reían y se divertían juntos. Cuando tenían un problema, se ayudaban entre ellos para salir de éste. Sunny era una niña de 6 años, y Chad, un niño de 7; la edad no importaba, aún así, ellos se querían mucho. La primera prueba de su amistad fue cuando Sunny había sido abandonada por su padre, dejándola sin ningún adulto que la cuidara. (Ya que su madre había muerto una año atrás) Chad no dejó de lado a su amiga; siguió con ella, acompañándola en los momentos difíciles por los que ella atravesaba. Chad le ofreció quedarse en casa de su familia hasta que pudieran contactar a un familiar de Sunny para que cuidara de ella. La madre de Chad pudo contactar a la abuelita de Sunny, y esta viajó a Appleton lo más pronto posible. Desde entonces, ella tomó cuidado de la pequeña Sunny.

Ambos iban a la misma escuela. Aún siendo muy pequeños, Sunny y Chad crearon un 'pacto' para no separarse, prometiendo que no dejarían que nadie se interpusiera en su amistad cuando crecieran, y que ninguno se enamoraría, para evitar dañar su amistad. Probablemente esto suene tonto, pero, aún eran unos chicos de aproximadamente 6 años.

Poco a poco, los dos fueron creciendo, manteniéndose siempre juntos. Pero esto empezaba a preocuparle mucho a Sunny. Tarde o temprano podría llegar el día en que uno de los dos se enamoraría, cosa que podría arruinar su amistad. Ella sabía que ese día no tardaría en llegar.

El tiempo fue pasando; ahora Chad era un joven de 18 años, y estaba a punto de terminar el bachillerato, en cambio, Sunny era una chica de 17 años, aún le faltaba un año para terminar el bachillerato, pero esto no impedía que su amistad se viera afectada. _Hasta ahora. _Pero como no todo es alegría, llegó el día en que la promesa que ambos habían hecho hace muchos años se rompió...

* * *

Chad estaba muy nervioso. No sabía cómo preguntarle. Estaba muy enamorado de ella, pero no sabía como hacerlo, cómo preguntarle, cómo hacer que ella fuera su _novia__._ Era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. Ya eran las 3:30 de la tarde, hora en que las clases terminaban. Algunos se iban para sus casas, otros se quedaban a las prácticas de fútbol y baloncesto, y, era la hora en que practicaban las _porristas_.

Exactamente. La chica era la _capitana _de las porristas, esto quiere decir, que era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. _Tawni Hart _se encontraba hablando con sus amigas en el corredor principal de la escuela, era la oportunidad_ perfecta._ Pero él no podía controlarse; estaba demasiado nervioso, así que decidió rendirse e irse a su casa.

Pasó toda la tarde pensando en cómo podía preguntarle a la chica de sus sueños que saliera con el. Hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta. Lo que necesitaba era un consejo, o ayuda de alguien para ganarse a _su_ _chica._

_"¿A quién puedo preguntarle?"_ Pensaba Chad._ "¿Tal vez a mi mamá...? No, eso sería muy raro. No me gusta hablar de chicas con mi madre. ¿A mi papá...? Definitivamente NO. El no sabe nada con respecto a las chicas. ¡Ya se! Le preguntaré a Sunny; yo se que ella me va a entender y me ayudará."_

Y así fue. Chad corrió a la casa de Sunny, donde probablemente ella se encontraría. Casi siempre, después de la escuela, ella se dirigía a su casa, ya que le gustaba ayudar a su abuela con los quehaceres del hogar, y a la vez, tenía que hacer sus tareas. Así es, Sunny es una chica muy trabajadora. (Todo lo opuesto de Chad)

—¡Sunny! ¿Estás en casa? —gritó Chad, en espera de una respuesta. Detrás de la puerta, se escucharon unos pasos. Una señora, de aproximadamente 67 años, abrió la puerta. Era la abuelita de Sunny.

—Hola Chad. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Venía a hablar de unos asuntos con Sunny, ¿Está ella en casa?

—Oh, si claro. Pasa jovencito. —respondió la ancianita, moviéndose de la puerta. —Ella está en su cuarto. —dijo la abuela de Sunny, señalando hacia las escaleras.

—Gracias. —dijo Chad apresuradamente, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Mientras subía cada escalón, pudo observar retratos de Sunny con sus padres; que ahora ya no se encontraban con ella. Si recuerdan, la madre de Sunny había muerto hace 5 años de cáncer, cosa que no fue nada fácil para la pobre chica; y su padre, se había ido de la casa cuando Sunny tenía seis años. Raramente Sunny podía acordarse de su padre. Luego de que su padre la abandonara, su abuela fue la persona que decidió encargarse de la chica.

Al llegar al segundo piso, Chad se dirigió al cuarto de Sunny. Al ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta, decidió entrar sin tocar.

—¿Sunny? —Chad susurró. Al parecer, ella estaba escribiendo en su diario, y no se había percatado que Chad estaba allí. Él se acercó a ella en silencio, y puso una mano en su hombro. —¿Qué haces? —susurró cerca de su oreja. Ella, al escuchar su voz, se congeló; pero pudo cerrar su diario antes de que él lo leyera.

—¡Dios mío, Chad! Estuviste a punto de matarme del susto. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —dijo Sunny, con una voz nerviosa.

—Vine a pedirte un consejo. —dijo él, sonriendo un poco, mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

—Soy toda oídos. —respondió ella, haciendo que él riera.

—Bueno, quería comentarte que... Eh, hay una chica en la escuela que me gusta mucho, y ahora q-quise preguntarle si quería salir conmigo, pero n-no pude. —confesó Chad, pasando sus dedos por su cabello. El rostro de ella cambió de expresión, parecía estar en choque, pero luego, se reanimó.

—Awnnn, mi pequeño Chad está enamorado... ¡Chad está enamorado! ¡Chad está enamorado! —dijo con una voz alegre, abrazando a su amigo. Él se sonrojó.

—¡Shhhhhh! No hables tan fuerte.

—Oye, no me calles. —dijo ella riéndose, haciendo que él pusiera una mano en la boca de ella para que guardara silencio.

—¿A caso quieres que todo el vecindario se entere? Sólo baja la voz un poco, ¿Si?

—Está bien. —refunfuñó Sunny. —Ahora dime, ¿Quién es la afortunada? —preguntó sonriendo.

—E-es Tawni H-

—¿La capitana de las porristas? —el rostro de ella había cambiado nuevamente, mostrando desilusión.

—S-si, así es. ¿Hay algún problema?

_"Si, claro que sí"_ pensó Sunny. —Pfff, no, no hay ningún problema. —dijo, aumentando su tono de voz. Siempre que Sunny aumentaba el tono de voz, indicaba _sarcasmo _o que estaba _mintiendo._

—Sunny, sé que estás mintiendo. —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos. _"Diablos"_ pensó ella. Aunque Sunny no estaba en ningún programa de televisión, ella era una muy buena actriz, así que decidió utilizar su talento con Chad.

—Chad, hablo enserio, no pasa nada con ella.

—¿Crees que me puedes ayudar? —dijo el, mostrándole su famosa carita de cachorrito. Desde pequeños, cuando Chad hacía esa mirada, lograba que Sunny se perdiera en sus ojos, prácticamente, _hipnotizándola, _haciendo que ella accediera a cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

—C-claro que te voy a ayudar. —dijo Sunny, babeando. _"Estúpida carita de perrito" _pensó.

—¡Gracias Sunny! —exclamó Chad, rodeando la pequeña cintura de su amiga, abrazándola fuerte. —Sabía que tú no me defraudarías. Eres la mejor.

—N-no hay de que. —tartamudeó Sunny con una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Decidió cerrar sus ojos, para disfrutar el momento. _"Que bien huele su perfume" _pensó mientras inhalaba suavemente el aroma de su perfume.

—Bueno, es hora que me vaya. —suspiró Chad, retirando sus brazos de la cintura de Sunny.

—E-está bien... De todos modos, tengo que cuidar a Molly. —dijo Sunny, con una voz triste. Molly era una perrita de 12 años que el papá de Sunny había llevado a casa desde que era una cachorra, pero ahora estaba muy enferma, y los veterinarios no le daban mucha esperanza de vida. Molly era el único recuerdo de su _padre, _de su destrozada _familia._

—¿Sigue mal? —preguntó Chad. Ella suspiró.

—Ya no quiere comer... Estoy muy preocupada por ella. —lágrimas se estaban formando en los ojos de Sunny, pero ella trató de mantenerse fuerte. Chad notó la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga, y decidió animarla.

—Tranquila. Todo va a estar bien. Me tienes a mí. Sabes que por cualquier cosa, yo estaré aquí para ti. Sólo, confía en mi. —dijo Chad, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —Ahora si, debo irme, o mi mamá me castigará. Nos vemos mañana. —y con esto, Chad le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sunny, enviándole a la chica una chispa de electricidad a su espalda. Ella se sonrojó. Era la primera vez en 11 años que Chad le besaba la mejilla. —Adiós. —dijo Chad caminando a la puerta.

—A-adiós Chad. —susurró Sunny. Cuando estaba completamente sola en su habitación, se recostó en su cama, y suspiró, formando una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Justo en ese momento, Molly entró a la habitación, cojeando. Parecía que con el tiempo, el pobre animal se iba debilitando, pero Sunny estaba muy contenta como para ponerse triste por su mascota.

—Hola cariño. —dijo Sunny, acariciando a Molly. —No sabes lo que me acaba de pasar. ¡Chad me besó en la mejilla! —dijo Sunny, muy alegre. Molly comenzó a lamerle la cara. Parecía estar contenta por su dueña. —No sabes que tan feliz me siento.

Luego, Sunny decidió recostarse de nuevo en la cama, dejando que Molly se sentara a la par de ella; Y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sunny se quedó dormida, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. La traducción de la canción de Give Your Heart a Break no la hice yo, la obtuve de YouTube del canal de Kevin Karla & LaBanda, así que NO SOY DUEÑA DE LA CANCIÓN.**

**Estoy pensando en hacer una versión en inglés para las personas que hablan inglés, o para los que les gustaría leerla en inglés. Cuéntenme, ¿Qué les gustaría leer en el siguiente capítulo? Por favor, Revisen:). Un escritor aprecia todos los comentarios, ya sean positivos o negativos. Los positivos te animan a seguir escribiendo, y los negativos, a cambiar todas esas cosas que a los lectores no les parece. **

**~Macy x**


	2. Capítulo 2: Visitas Inesperadas

**¡Hola! Gracias a todos los que han comentado mi historia, espero que les esté gustando. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. ¡Que la disfruten!**

**Ya se que todos dirán: "Ya era hora que actualizaras la historia" Pero tengo una graciosa historia de por qué no la había actualizado... TAREAS. ¿Gracioso, no? Como sea, ya está aquí el capítulo 2. *Fiesta a cabo* Wooohooo.**

**Atención: Momento Channy en camino ;)**

**No soy duena de SWAC - sólo de CDC :D**

**¡Hora de leer!**

* * *

**Una Oportunidad**

Capítulo 2: Visitas Inesperadas.**  
**

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana, faltaban treinta minutos para que sonara el timbre para entrar a clases. La tarde de ayer había sido una tarde _inolvidable _para la pequeña Sunny: Chad le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Pero él no se fijaba en eso, sino que buscaba consejos para poder preguntarle a _Tawni Hart _si quería salir con él.

Usualmente, Sunny y Chad llegaban temprano, se reunían en el lugar que ellos habían nombrado "La casa del árbol" para charlar, estudiar o simplemente, pasar el tiempo, pero Sunny aún no había llegado. Chad ya se encontraba allí; la estaba esperando en "La casa del árbol" que en realidad, no tenía nada que ver con una casa ni con un árbol, simplemente la nombraron así por la vista que se percibía en el lugar: Estaba en la terraza del escuela - en el último piso. En la terraza se podía observar un pequeño jardín, con una gran variedad de flores. Además, desde allí podías ver casi toda la ciudad. Era una vista increíble.

Chad estaba en "La casa del árbol" desde las 7:00 de la mañana; ya había pasado una hora desde su llegada, y Sunny no aparecía en ningún lado. Él comenzó a preocuparse, ya que Sunny nunca faltaba un sólo día a clases, era una chica muy estudiosa, y que se ausentara por un día, era algo demasiado extraño, y a la vez, ella era su amiga - su _mejor _amiga, tenía derecho a preocuparse por ella... ¿Verdad?

_¿O no?_

Mientras tanto, por los pasillos de la secundaria, se encontraban Tawni y sus amigas - por supuesto, las chicas "populares" de la escuela - hablando de _chicos, _cosa que hacían a diario._  
_

—Y, Melanie, ¿Cómo te va con tu novio? —preguntó Tawni, con una sonrisa falsa. A pesar de ser popular y ser la líder de las porristas, _Melanie _no le simpatizaba para nada. Melanie era la segunda al mando del equipo de las porristas; era una chica de pelo largo y castaño, sus ojos eran entre azul y gris. —¿Es cierto que ustedes terminaron?

—Ugh, por supuesto que terminamos. —respondió Melanie. A ella tampoco le agradaba Tawni, pero si no estuviera con ella, probablemente no sería la segunda chica popular de la escuela. Así es, _Melanie Olson _es a la vez la segunda chica popular de la escuela, después de _Tawni Hart._

—¡Chicas! ¿Saben que acabo de escuchar por los pasillos? —Elissa, la chica "chismosa" del grupo, susurró. —Otro chico está en la lista de Tawni. —dijo Elissa, aumentando la voz. Todas comenzaron a gritar y a alagar a Tawni, por supuesto, un chico más en la lista de Tawni no era algo raro, pero sí era muy importante.

_¿Qué es la lista de Tawni? _Es la lista de todos los chicos que estaban _enamorados _de Tawni Hart; otra vez, no era algo de qué sorprenderse para la chica popular de la escuela.

—¿Y quién es el nuevo integrante de la lista? —preguntó Tawni, poniendo sus manos en su cintura. Elissa suspiró.

—No vas a creerme quién es... ¿Recuerdas a la chica _Munroe_? —todo el grupo jadeó.

—Continúa. —dijo Tawni, con un tono de curiosidad.

—Bien, estaban diciendo por los pasillos que el mejor amigo de _Sunny Munroe _quería invitarte a salir. —todas quedaron boquiabiertas. El nombre de _Sunny Munroe _no se había mencionado desde hace más de ocho años. La noticia le llamó la atención a Tawni, ya que tenía que ver con _Munroe. _

—¿Cómo se llama el amigo de _Munroe_? —preguntó Tawni con un tono serio.

—Chad Dylan Cooper. —respondió Elissa, desatando una ola de preguntas.

—¿No es el chico que toca conmigo en química? —dijo Annie, otra de las chicas del grupo. Era una chica alta, pelirroja y sus ojos eran verdes. A simple vista, ella parecía otra de las chicas arrogantes del grupo, pero en el fondo, Annie era una chica muy dulce y comprensiva, pero se vio forzada a cambiar para ser aceptada como otra de las del grupo.

—Creo que él va conmigo a inglés. —exclamó Melanie.

—Y va conmigo en educación física. —agregó Elissa. Todas comenzaron a hablar sobre _Chad Dylan Cooper. _Por el contrario, Tawni se encontraba en un silencio total, hundida en sus pensamientos. _"Es la oportunidad perfecta para mostrarle a _Sunny Munroe _quién manda" _Pensó Tawni, con una mirada fría en sus ojos. Justo en ese momento, la campana sonó, indicando a los estudiantes que debían ir a sus respectivos salones.

—Bueno chicas, nos vemos en recreo, en el mismo lugar. —Dijo Tawni, alejándose con sus cuadernos a su salón de clases, dejando atrás a su grupo.

* * *

Al escuchar la campana, Chad salió corriendo directo al piso dos, donde tenía su clase de química. La verdad, él no estaba tan emocionado de ir, ya que Sunny no estaría con él. Ella hacía que las clases fueran menos aburridas, y que aprender fuera mucho más divertido. Todo era mejor al lado de ella... Bueno, nada que ver de que a Chad le gustara Sunny, por supuesto que no; a él le gustaba _Tawni Hart. _¿Cierto?

Antes de entrar al salón de clases, Chad tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Sunny.

**_Para: Sunny Munroe._**

**_De: Chad Dylan Cooper._**

**_¡Sunny! ¿Por qué no has venido a clases? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te voy a extrañar mucho. Sin ti, me voy a dormir en todas las clases de ahora._**

**_F. Chaddy x_**

Luego de enviar el mensaje, guardó su celular en su bolsillo y caminó directo a su pupitre; esperando que la clase comenzara. _"Este será el día más aburrido de clases" _Pensó Chad. Química no era una materia tan aburrida, pero sin Sunny, todas las cosas parecían perder su gracia.

Lentamente, fueron pasando las horas; y cada clase parecía aburrir más a Chad... Pero finalmente, llegó la hora tan esperada: la hora de salida. Sunny aún no le había respondido, y esto le preocupa a Chad. Por ahora, el había dejado a un lado las ganas de intentar hablar con Tawni Hart - de hecho, no pensó en Tawni en todo el día - y decidió buscar a Sunny.

Después de guardar sus cosas en su casillero, Chad corrió directamente a la casa de Sunny; cuando se acercó, observó un carro fuera de la casa de su amiga. _"Esto si es extraño" _pensó Chad.

Al llegar a la puerta de su amiga, suspiró, preparándose para lidiar con lo que sea que pasara. Unos segundos después de tocar la puerta, la abuela de Sunny le abrió la puerta.

—¡Chad! ¡Qué sorpresa verte! Pasa adelante. —dijo la abuela de Sunny.

—¿Dónde está Sunny? —le preguntó Chad, un poco preocupado. Sus ojos reflejaban una gran preocupación; ya que si algo malo le pasaba a Sunny, él no podría perdonárselo. Al notar la preocupación del chico, Annie - la abuela de Sunny - decidió calmarlo un poco.

—Tranquilízate Chad; ella está en el patio con algunos de sus amigos de California. —dijo Annie, con una voz tranquila.

Así es, Sunny - cuando era más pequeña - había ido a California por un tiempo, junto con su abuela. Ella tenía aproximadamente 11 años cuando fue a California con su abuela, para pasar las vacaciones de fin de año; allí conoció a unos chicos, e instantáneamente se hicieron amigos.

—¿Puedo pasar? —dijo Chad, pidiendo permiso para ir al patio.

—¡Por supuesto! —rió Annie.

Chad caminó apresuradamente al patio - a pesar de que Annie y Sunny vivían solas, la casa era bastante grande para ellas dos. Cuando Chad llegó al patio, vio a Sunny sentada en una banca, hablando con sus amigos.

—¡Chad! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —dijo Sunny, con una gran sonrisa.

—Estaba preocupado porque no habías llegado. Te extrañé mucho. —le dijo Chad, con una media-sonrisa. Ella se enrojeció, pero ocultó su cara con una cortina de cabello. _¿Por qué Sunny se enrojecía? Chad era sólo su amigo. _Solo-su-amigo. Mejor dicho, su _mejor _amigo.

—Pensé que algo te había pasado, pero me alegra que estés bien. —dijo Chad, caminando hacia Sunny y envolviéndola en sus brazos, dándole un gran abrazo a la chica.

—Awwn... —se escuchó al fondo. Esto hizo que Sunny enrojeciera aún más, pero ella no quería que este momento terminara. Unos segundos después, Chad retiró sus brazos de la cintura de Sunny, y ella volvió a tomar asiento, Chad se sentó al otro lado de la banca, junto con Alex.

—Así que... Sunny; ¿Este es tu novio? —preguntó Ashley, una de las amigas de Sunny. Al oír esto, Sunny se enrojeció aún más, y Chad tenía los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ashley! Yo no tengo _novio. _Chad es mi _mejor amigo. —_dijo Sunny, con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

—Oye, cálmate, estaba bromeando. —reafirmó Ashley.

—¿Desde cuando son amigos? —preguntó Alex - otro de los amigos de Sunny.

—Desde hace más de 10 años. —respondió Sunny, sonriendo un poco.

—Oye Sunny, iré a la cocina... ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —preguntó Chad, levantándose de la banca. —Y ustedes chicos, ¿Quieren algo? —dijo Chad, dirigiéndose a los amigos de Sunny.

—Si, un vaso con agua, si no es problema. —sonrió Sunny.

—Yo no quiero nada. —dijo Ashley, encogiendo los hombros.

—Yo tampoco. —susurró Alex.

Sin más "pedidos", Chad caminó directamente a la cocina, mientras los demás comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.

—Y bien, Sunny, parece que tu y Chad tienen algo más. —rió Ashley.

—¿De q-que h-hablas? —tartamudeó Sunny. Alex sonrió.

—Bueno, por la forma en que los dos se miran; tu te sonrojas cuando él te habla... Parece como que si ustedes dos fueran _algo más _que amigos. —le explicó Ashley. Sunny comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Oigan, ya les dije; Chad es solo-mi-amigo. —les repitió Sunny. Alex y Ashley le lanzaron una mirada de "Si, como-tu-digas".

Mientras Sunny y sus amigos continuaban hablando; Chad estaba en la cocina, preparando un bocadillo especialmente para Sunn... No; simplemente era para Sunny y sus amigos. Si, para ella y _sus amigos. _

—¿Que haces Chad?

—¡Oh Dios, señora López, me asustó! —Exclamó Chad.

—Chad, ya sabes que puedes decirme Annie. —contestó Annie. **(La abuelita de Sunny, ¿Recuerdan?) **—Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta; ¿Que estás haciendo?

—Estoy preparando unos bocadillos para Sunn- Eh, para los amigos de Sunny; y para Sunny. —respondió con una voz nerviosa. Annie suspiró.

—Sabes Chad, debo agradecerte mucho. —Al oír esto, Chad frunció el seño.

—¿De qué está hablando señora... Quiero decir, Annie? —Annie volvió a suspirar.

—Desde que tu eres amiga de Sunny, ella ha cambiado mucho; tu sabes, por todo lo que vivió cuando era muy chica. Luego de vivir todo eso; ella cambió mucho; su actitud era diferente, menos _alegre _de lo normal; pero luego llegaste tú; la has cambiado bastante; la has hecho una chica muy _feliz._

Al escuchar esto; Chad quedó completamente _mudo._ ¿Él cambió a Sunny? ¿Él había influido en la vida de Sunny? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Annie.

—Sabes, ella te aprecia mucho Chad, eres como su _ángel guardián. —_dijo Annie, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Chad se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Annie, ya basta. —dijo el riendo. —Desde que conocí a Sunny, ella ha sido una gran chica: Amistosa, amable, cariñosa, divertida... Linda, con una hermosa sonrisa, unos hermosos ojos color café... —Chad continuó diciendo; parecía que estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. _¿Por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas de Sunny?_

—Wow, parece que alguien está _enamorado. —_dijo Annie, sonriendo.

—¿Q-qué? Pfft ¡Claro que no! Sunny s-sólo es mi m-mejor amiga. —dijo Chad, con una voz nerviosa y más alta de lo normal. Él podía sentir que sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Annie volvió a suspirar.

—Chad, creo que es hora de que te diga esto; pero prométeme que no le dirás a Sunny, ¿De acuerdo?

—B-bien. —contestó Chad, aún nervioso.

—Últimamente, Sunny ha actuado, un poco extraño cuando está contigo; y cuando tu estás con ella, te pones muy nervioso. No digo que esté mal que te _guste _Sunny, pero tengo miedo que ustedes puedan arriesgar su amistad; es decir, tienen más de 10 años de ser amigos; y es difícil tener un amigo que esté contigo _todo _ese tiempo, pero ten cuidado... Trata de no arriesgar tu amistad con Sunny; tú significas mucho para ella, trata de cuidarla.

—Descuide Annie... Sunny seguirá siendo mi _mejor _amiga; de todos modos, he querido invitar a salir a Tawni Hart. —dijo Chad sonriendo. Annie inclinó su cabeza.

—Bueno, pues buena suerte con eso. —contestó sonriendo. —Ahora ve, o los demás se preocuparán por ti. Chad le sonrió, y caminó hacia el patio, con los bocadillos y el baso con agua para los chicos.

Annie se quedó en la cocina pensando. Ella sabía que Chad, en lo más profundo de su corazón, sentía algo por Sunny; lo podía ver en la forma que él actuaba junto a ella; en la forma en que él la miraba; en la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando Sunny estaba cerca de él. Y por el otro lado, podía ver que Sunny actuaba diferente cuando estaba cerca de Chad; se ponía nerviosa, cuando Chad la abrazaba, ella se sonrojaba, siempre suspiraba cuando Chad estaba junto a ella; y sus ojos se perdían en los de Chad cuando él la miraba, ella sabía que Sunny también sentía algo por Chad. Pero Annie tenía miedo de que Chad le rompiera el corazón a Sunny. Ahora que Annie sabía que Chad quería invitar a salir a Tawni, tenía asegurado que ésto le podía romper el corazón a Sunny.

Pero lastimosamente, Annie no podía impedir esto; no podía interferir en la vida de Sunny, mucho menos en la vida de Chad; tampoco en la _amistad _de ambos. Lo único que podía hacer era _esperar,_ y que el tiempo decidiera.

* * *

La tarde pasó rápidamente; y era hora de que Alex y Ashey se retiraran. El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, indicando que la noche estaba a punto de llegar.

Una vez los amigos de Sunny se marcharon; Chad quiso estar un rato más con Sunny, la verdad no sabía por que... Por alguna razón, el quería quedarse allí, con su _mejor amiga. _

—En realidad me preocupaste. —comenzó a hablar Chad. —Pensé que algo realmente malo te había pasado. Incluso te envié un mensaje y no me respondiste.

—¿Enserio? ¡Rayos! Parece que no he encendido mi teléfono. —rió Sunny, tomando su celular de su bolsillo. —Ves, estaba apagado. En verdad lo lamento, porque no te avisé antes; pero tenía muchísimo tiempo de no ver a mis amigos de California, y quería pasar un rato con ellos.

Esto hizo que Chad se sintiera un poco celoso. _¿Sunny prefería pasar el tiempo con _ellos _y no con _él_?_

Sunny, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, notó que Chad estaba un poco decepcionado; su cara parecía mostrar tristeza. —Oye, no te pongas así... No es que no quiera pasar tiempo contigo, al contrario, me _encanta _pasar tiempo contigo Chad. —dijo ella, mirándolo firmemente a los ojos. Chad sonrió.

—Oye, ya tranquila. —dijo Chad, acercándose a Sunny, y atrapando sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Sunny estaba estaba en shock; su amigo se estaba comportando más cariñoso que antes... Mejor dicho; nunca había visto el lado _cariñoso _de Chad. Lo único que ella pudo hacer, era llevar sus delgados brazos hasta el cuello de su amigo. Ambos permanecieron así varios segundos - Ejem, treinta segundos - hasta que Chad se dio cuenta de que nunca había sentido algo similar en su vida...

¿Cómo podía ser eso? No, _No _podían ser... ¿Mariposas?

No podía ser _mariposas_... ¿Verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

En ese instante, se separaron, pero Chad mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sunny. No hizo otra cosa mas que mirarla fijamente a los ojos, pero luego, comenzó a perderse en los _hermosos _ojos cafés de Sunny, así como ella se perdió en sus ojos azules; ambos trataban de desviar sus miradas, pero fue _imposible._ _"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto" _pensó Chad. Parecía que su cerebro no reaccionaba; el no podía despegar sus ojos de los de ella por más que quisiera. _"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ver los ojos de Chad?" _pensaba Sunny. _"¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo?"_

Fue en ese momento cuando Chad comenzó a mover su cabeza hacia delante - sin desviar su mirada - al igual que Sunny. Ella podía sentir el aliento de Chad golpeando su rostro; el olor a menta la estaba volviendo loca - ya que como todos sabemos, Chad era más alto que ella; por eso podía sentir el olor a menta viniendo de Chad.

Y ahora no hablemos de sus ojos; esos _penetrantes _ojos azules que la hipnotizaban y la hacían sentir electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Lentamente, sus rostros se acercaban mas; estaba tan cerca que podrías poner tu mano entre ellos. Ambos comenzaban a cerrar sus ojos; sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse. Mariposas volaban en el estómago de Chad, y electricidad comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sunny.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando...

* * *

**Tan tan tan :O**

** ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. No me culpen por dejarlos en duda;)**

**¿Qué creen que pasará después? Denme sus ideas; me encantaría incluirlas en la historia.**

**Por favor, Revisen; me encantaría saber lo que piensan de esta historia:) Y si no les gusta o hay algo que no les parece, también háganlo saber; así podré modificar esas cosas.**

**~Macy x**


	3. Capítulo 3: Promesas Rotas y Verdades

**Gracias por todos los que están comentando esta historia:) En realidad me hace muy feliz que les esté gustando la historia y me anima a escribir más ;)**

**Sé que no he actualizado desde hace... (Perdí la cuenta), pero he tenido un "bloqueo". Este capítulo fue de puro golpe de inspiración que pude escribirlo; sino, no hubiera podido escribirlo. Enserio, ODIO los bloqueos de escritor. En fin, lo importante es que ya está aquí el capítulo tres. No es mi mejor capítulo, pero aún así espero que les guste.**

**Lastimosamente (odio decir esto) estoy perdiendo mi inspiración en Sunny Entre Estrellas :( Últimamente, me he vuelto adicta a Austin & Ally, pero de alguna manera u otra, terminaré esta historia, lo prometo :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo NO tiene un final feliz - es mi punto de vista - así que... Prepárense (Considérense advertidos)**

**En fin, no soy dueña de SWAC.**

**¡Hora de leer!**

* * *

**Una Oportunidad**

Capítulo 3: Promesas Rotas y Verdades.**  
**

_...Y ahora no hablemos de sus ojos; esos penetrantes ojos azules que la hipnotizaban y la hacían sentir electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Lentamente, sus rostros se acercaban mas; estaba tan cerca que podrías poner tu mano entre ellos. Ambos comenzaban a cerrar sus ojos; sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse. Mariposas volaban en el estómago de Chad, y electricidad comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sunny._

_Estaban a punto de besarse cuando..._

—¡Sunny! Deje mi... ¡Oh Dios! ¿Interrumpo algo?

Justo en ese momento, Chad y Sunny se separaron; viendo el rostro de la persona que los había interrumpido... _Alex. _

—D-descuida Alex —balbuceó Sunny. —N-no pasa nada.

—Bueno, si tu dices... Sólo venía a recoger mis llaves; las olvidé en la banca de allá. —Dijo Alex, caminando hacia la banca donde habían estado sentados. —Listo... Ahora, si me disculpan, eh, los dejaré _solos_. —Dijo Alex, resaltando la palabra "Solos" y lanzando una extraña mirada a ambos chicos.

El ambiente se podía sentir incómodo; ambos podían sentir un poco de _vergüenza _por lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Finalmente, Chad decidió romper ese ambiente.

—Eh, creo q-que es hora de que m-me vaya. —tartamudeó, tratando de no ver a Sunny a los ojos. Si lo hacía, probablemente pasaría lo mismo que sucedió hace unos minutos - cosa que Alex interrumpió - y el ambiente se tornaría más incómodo. Pero si no lo hacía, Sunny podría pensar que él era un _cobarde, _o mejor dicho, un_ gallina. _Sunny simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

—Eh s-si, como t-tu digas. —le dijo, siempre con su voz _tambaleando. _Sin más que decir, Chad decidió retirarse, sin decir adiós; simplemente se dio la vuelta y se marchó. El ambiente seguía _incómodo. _Sunny lo observó marcharse, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Justo después que Chad se había ido, Sunny no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llevar su espalda a la pared, mirando hacia el cielo y comenzar a _llorar. _No podía creer que estuvo a punto de besar a Chad Dylan Cooper, su _mejor amigo. _Pero, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿A caso le dolió el hecho de que Chad no la haya besado?

Sunny se quedó allí, bajo el cielo oscuro que indicaba que ya era de noche... Las estrellas estaban brillando más fuerte de lo normal; pero esto no le animaba a Sunny. No podía parar de llorar; parecía que lo que pasó le había dolido mucho, y a la vez, Sunny estaba llena de preguntas.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Chad? —murmuró Sunny, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué ilusionas a una pobre _chica_? —expresó con una voz quebrada, mientras las lágrimas salían bruscamente de sus ojos. Se sentía herida, débil, inútil,_ abandonada. _En la vida de Sunny siempre pasaba lo mismo: Conocía a una persona buena, se hacían amigos, pasaba algo malo y la abandonaban. Parecía un ciclo que se repetía y repetía y nunca se detenía. Primero, sus padres, luego su familia, y ahora _Chad._

Los minutos iban pasando, y Sunny continuaba llorando. Finalmente, decidió que se quedaría en el patio toda la noche... "_A nadie le importará que me quede acá_" pensó mientras se recostaba en la grama, viendo las estrellas. Muchos pensamientos atravesaron su mente: Cuando su madre había muerto, cuando su padre la había abandonado, cuando ningún familiar se hizo cargo de ella, y cuando conoció a _Chad... _Principalmente, fue ese pensamiento que se apoderó de su mente, recordando cada detalle de ese día; el día en el que su vida había _cambiado._

_Allison__ era una pequeña niña de seis años; estaba en el parque del vecindario donde vivía, sentada junto a la fuente que se encontraba en el parque, llorando. Sus lágrimas no podían parar; ya que su madre se había ido para siempre._ _Ella no hacía otra cosa mas que llorar. __En ese momento, un pequeño niño rubio pasó junto a ella, y al verla llorar, se detuvo, y se sentó a la par de ella._

_—Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el niño. Sunny suspiró__—. N-nada... N-no puedo decirte... N-no puedo hablar con extraños__—. Decía la pequeña niña con una voz débil. Ella no quería decir lo que había pasado. Creía que el pequeño niño se iba a burlar de ella, o que la haría sentir mal._

_______—Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. Yo no soy malo, sólo quiero ayudarte__—. Expresó el pequeño niño rubio, mientras miraba a la pequeña niña a los ojos. Él trataba de ser una buena persona, le gustaba ayudar a los demás, pero al parecer, le costaría mucho ayudar a esa niña__. Sunny simplemente suspiró._

___—Promete que no le dirás a nadie._

___—Lo prometo__—. Dijo el niño, con una sonrisa en su cara. Sunny suspiró nuevamente. Tardó varios minutos en que ella pudiera contarle al niño que_ nunca _había visto._

___—_M-mi mamá a-acaba de morir_—_. Habló Sunny, luevo de varios minutos de silencio. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos; por más que trataba de secarlas, no podía hacerlo, ya que nuevas lágrimas empapaban su rostro. El pequeño niño estaba sorprendido tras escuchar esas palabras. Él no se podría imaginar que su madre muriera. Era algo... Inexplicable.

_—Oh mi Dios... l-lo lamento. —dijo el pequeño niño, poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Sunny, tratando de calmarla__—__. Yo puedo ayudarte._

_—P-pero ella no volverá. —reafirmó Sunny, tratando de contener sus lágrimas__—__. Nada hará que ella vuelva._

_—Oye, puede que ella no esté aquí a tu lado. —expresó el niño, mirando fijamente a Sunny__—__. Pero ella siempre tendrá un lugar aquí. —dijo señalando el corazón de Sunny. Esto hizo que Sunny sonriera._

___—Gracias. __—le dijo Sunny. El pequeño niño la miró con confusión._

_______—¿Por qué?__  
_

___________—Por hacerme sentir mejor. __—respondió Allison, abrazando al niño________________—______________. __De paso, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_________________—Chad. __—le dijo el niño con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara______________________—____________________. __¿Y tú?_

_________________—Allison. _

_________________—Mmm, creo que te diré Sunny. —manifestó Chad, mirando a la pequeña Allison, o mejor dicho,_ Sunny.

_—Es un nombre lindo. Sunny Munroe. __—Rió Sunny. Parecía que de repente, toda la tristeza había desaparecido, y la felicidad había vuelto a ella. Era algo que ni ella misma podía entender._

—_Y bien, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? —__preguntó Chad, mirándola a los ojos. Sunny sonrió. __—¡Por supuesto! Eso me encantaría. —rió Sunny__—__. ¿Quieres ir a jugar? —Le preguntó Sunny, extendiendo su brazo hacia la mano de Chad._

_—¡Claro! —dijo Chad, tomando la mano de Sunny._

_—¡Claro! —sonrió Sunny._

_—Bien. _

_—¡Bien! Ahora ¿Podemos ir a jugar? —expresó Sunny, con una voz aburrida._

_—¡El que llegue de último es un huevo podrido! —gritó Chad, soltando la mano de Sunny y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia los juegos._

_—¡Eres un tramposo! —exclamó Sunny, corriendo detrás de él._

Ese y muchos más recuerdos pasaron por su mente, pero muy pronto, sus lágrimas regresaron. Su corazón estaba herido, pero aún no podía descifrar el por qué. Su mente no dejaba de girar en el hecho ocurrido hace un par de horas. Ella trata de borrar ese suceso, porque si no lo hacía, podría poner en un riesgo mayor su amistad con Chad. Varias ideas continuaban rondando la cabeza de la chica, haciéndola llorar cada vez más fuerte. En fin; muchas cosas estaban dañando a Sunny en ese momento; y lo único que podría calmarla era estar al lado de _Chad. _Pero no podía. Él la había dejado.

En ese momento, Sunny escuchó pasos que se acercaban al patio. Era Annie, que estaba buscando a Sunny. Ya había recorrido toda la casa, pero seguía sin encontrarla, así que decidió buscarla en el patio.

—Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —preguntó la suave voz de Annie, mostrando preocupación por su nieta.

—N-nada abuelita, no te preocupes. —contestó Sunny con su voz quebrantada.

—¿Pero por qué lloras cariño? —le dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Sunny. Annie y Sunny tenían una relación muy estrecha; eran como _mejores amigas_ que se contaban todo. Sunny simplemente suspiró.

—Estoy muy confundida. N-no se que me está pasando. —dijo, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

—Cuéntame, estoy aquí para ti, linda.

—E-es Chad. —tartamudeó Sunny.

"_Oh no_" Pensó Annie. "_Creo que esto tiene algo que ver con la pequeña _charla _que tuve con Chad hace unas horas_" —¿Qué sucedió con él? —Le preguntó con una voz dulce. Sunny se sentó en la grama para explicarle todo a su abuela.

—Ch-Chad, él i-inte intentó... _—_trató de explicar Sunny... Pero parecía que no podía hablar sobre ello. "_No quiero hablar de esto_" Pensó Sunny. El ambiente era incómodo en ese momento.

—¿El qué linda? —dijo Annie, moviendo su brazo hacia el hombro de Sunny, tratando de calmarla_—_. Cuéntame, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Ch-Chad... é-él... quiso besarme. —susurró Sunny con una voz _herida. _Sus lágrimas aún no paraban de salir de sus ojos. Annie sabía que esto podría pasar tarde o temprano. Sabía que este día llegaría. En parte, se sentía feliz por esto, ya que sabía lo mucho que a Sunny le gustaba Chad, pero por otro lado, Annie estaba preocupada. Temía que toda esta situación terminara mal.

—Cariño, ¿A caso eso no es bueno?

—¡NO! ¡Claro que no está bien! —gritó Sunny—. L-lo lamento, n-no quise gritarte abuela.

—Ya, Sunny, no importa... Pero ¿Por qué no está bien? —le preguntó Annie. Sunny volvió a recostarse en la grama.

—Puedo perderlo, abuela. Tengo miedo de perderlo. —susurró Sunny.

—Ah, cariño, ven aquí. —dijo Annie, extendiendo su otro brazo para abrazar a su nieta—. No creo que Chad te abandone; ¿No crees que si él quisiera ya lo habría hecho? —Después de ese comentario, Sunny se quedó callada por un momento, reflexionando lo que su abuela le había dicho. Una parte le decía que su abuela tenía razón, pero la otra... No podía aceptar eso.

—Pero no se por qué me siento herida abuela... Sigo confundida. —expresó Sunny con una voz apagada. Annie suspiró.

—Sunny; no es lo correcto que sea yo la que te lo diga, deberías de descifrarlo tú misma; pero de todas formas te lo diré: Creo que tú sientes algo por Chad. La verdad, creo que tu estas _enamorada _de él. —dijo Annie con una voz suave. Cada una de las palabras de Annie eran ciertas, pero Sunny no creía eso. Sunny pensaba que su abuela estaba _equivocada. _

—¿Por qué dices eso? Chad es mi mejor amigo, jamás me _enamoraría _de él. —dijo Sunny, que estaba aún más confundida.

—Puede que ahora lo niegues, linda. Pero lo descubrirás tarde o temprano. Yo lo sé; por la forma en que actúas junto a él, como te pones nerviosa cuando él te habla, y no digamos cuando él te _abraza. _—Annie suspiró—. Sé que no lo admitirás en este momento; pero te darás cuenta que lo que te digo es cierto. Créeme.

Y con esto, Annie se puso de pie y caminó directamente a la casa, dejando a Sunny aún más confundida.

¿Cómo podía admitir que le _gustaba _Chad si no era cierto? ¿O a caso era cierto?

Sunny decidió entrar a la casa e irse a su habitación a reflexionar sobre lo que su abuela le acababa de decir. Seguía sin creer que su propia abuela pensara que a ella le gustaba _Chad. _¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar tal cosa? ¿A caso su abuela estaba loca?

Al subir las escaleras, Sunny pudo observar los cuadros que colgaban de la pared; todos eran de su _destrozada _familia, cuando aún estaban juntos. Pudo observar fotos junto a sus padres y con sus familiares... Se podía reflejar la_ felicidad_ que había en la familia, cosa que ya había quedado en el pasado; una felicidad que difícilmente podría regresar a su vida, y que ahora hacía un gran vacío en su corazón.

Al final, pudo encontrarse con una foto de ella junto a _Chad,_ el día que se conocieron. Ella tomó la foto y la observó por unos segundos... Lágrimas regresaban a su rostro, tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido este día, pero era casi _imposible. _

Al llegar su habitación, Sunny abrió una de las gavetas de su mesa de noche, tomando un álbum que se encontraba en ésta, el cual se titulaba: "Sunny y Chad: Una aventura por delante" **[1] **En ese álbum, habían fotos de ellos dos desde que Sunny tenía seis años y Chad siete, hasta el cumpleaños 16 de Sunny. Ella pudo recordar ese momento, en el que Chad estaba junto a ella, celebrando su cumpleaños. Sunny llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color rosa rosa con una tiara en su cabeza; su cabello estaba totalmente liso. A su lado, estaba Chad, que llevaba puesto un saco color negro y una corbata color rosa. Ese fue un día muy especial para Sunny. Ambos tenían mucho tiempo de no poner fotos en ese álbum; parecía que ya se habían olvidado de él, pero Sunny aún lo conservaba.

Mientras estaba viendo esa foto, Molly **[2]** entró en la habitación de Sunny y se sentó junto a ella, recostándose en el hombro de Sunny. Cada día, Molly parecía más y más enferma; se le podía ver más decaída. Al parecer, Sunny tenía que lidiar con ese otro problema.

* * *

Luego de abandonar la casa de Sunny, Chad fue directamente a su casa. Él necesitaba pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Parecía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes de su cerebro, ya que por más que quiso, no pudo dejar de perderse en los ojos de Sunny, no pudo detener su cabeza cuando _intentó besarla. _Simplemente parecía que su cuerpo estaba desconectado de su cerebro.

¿O en realidad era su cuerpo el que estaba "desconectado"?

Chad parecía frustrado. ¿Cómo era posible que iba a arriesgar la amistad entre él y Sunny? Ahora no sabía que hacer. Probablemente Sunny no le hablaría nunca más.

Justo en ese momento, Clarie - la mamá de Chad - detuvo la batalla que se desataba en la cabeza de Chad. Le parecía muy inusual ver a su hijo frustrado; sabía que algo andaba mal, y tenía que averiguar que era.

—Hijo, ¿Qué te sucede? Has estado muy callado desde que llegaste. —dijo Clarie, con una voz dulce. Chad suspiró._  
_

—Descuida mamá, no-no pasa nada. —respondió Chad. Clarie frunció el ceño.

—Chad, sabes que a mi no me puedes engañar. Dime, ¿qué sucede? —siempre con su voz dulce, Clarie volvió a preguntarle a su hijo. El suspiró nuevamente.

—Es que estoy... Confundido. —fue todo lo que él pudo decir. Clarie encogió los hombros.

—¿Por qué estás confundido?

—Verás, ahora Sunny no llegó a la escuela, y me preocupé mucho; así que decidí ir a su casa después de la escuela. —dijo Chad, con una mirada fría y una voz desesperada—. Y resulta que no había llegado porque estaba con sus "amigos" de Hollywood. —continuó diciendo, remarcando la palabra "amigos" entre comillas.

—Por lo menos no le había pasado nada malo. —dijo Clarie, tratando de animar a su hijo.

—Pero eso no es todo. —continuó Chad—. Llegué a su casa, y comenzamos a hablar con sus amigos. Unos momentos después, decidí ir a la cocina para llevarles a todos unos bocadillos, y Annie me habló con respecto a mi _amistad_ con Sunny.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —dijo Clarie, levantando su brazo y colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

—Desde que soy amigo de Sunny, ella ha cambiado mucho; antes su actitud era _menos alegre _que ahora... Y ella tiene razón.

—¿Pero por qué te preocupas por eso? ¿Acaso no es algo bueno? —preguntó Clarie. Chad frunció el seño.

—Eso no es todo. —prosiguió Chad—. Me dijo que yo he hecho a Sunny más feliz, que soy como su _ángel guardián_... Además me dijo que últimamente, Sunny actuaba extraño cuando estaba cerca de mí, y que yo me pongo nervioso cuando estoy con ella; pero que no estaba malo que me gustara Sunny. —dijo Chad, pero su madre lo interrumpió.

—¿Te gusta Sunny? —preguntó Clarie, casi gritando.

—¡Claro que no mamá! ¡Ella sólo es mi amiga! —exclamó Chad, con un tono más alto de lo normal. Trató de calmarse, tomando un respiro profundo—. Luego, me dijo que ella tenía miedo de que Sunny y yo arriesgáramos nuestra amistad... Simplemente no entiendo NADA. —dijo Chad con una expresión frustrada, hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello.

—Oye cariño, tranquilízate.

—Mamá, tú no entiendes. —expresó siempre con un tono frustrado—. ¡Estuve a punto de besarla! —gritó, bajando su mirada mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Toda la casa quedó en silencio; parecía que el mundo se había paralizado de repente. Clarie mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Chad, sin mostrar expresión alguna—. Estuve a punto de besarla... A punto de arriesgar nuestra amistad. —dijo Chad sollozando; tratando de borrar la imagen de su mente. Esa imagen de cuando él estaba a punto de besar a su _mejor amiga._ La imágen que él y _Sunny _trataban de olvidar. La _imagen _que le partía el corazón. Clarie puso su brazo al rededor del hombro del chico, tratando de calmarlo.

—Ya Chad, relájate. —susurró Clarie—. Sólo tienes que calmarte.

—E-Estoy demasiado confundido... N-Ni siquiera entiendo lo que está pasando. Y-Yo n-n entiendo nada. —tartamudeó Chad entre sollozos. Su madre lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

—Sabes, no creo que hayas querido besar a Sunny sin ningún motivo... La verdad, creo que hiciste eso porque tú _sientes _algo por ella. —le dijo con un tono dulce. Chad simplemente jadeó.

—¡Mamá! ¿¡Por qué dices esas tonterías!? —exclamó. Su madre le lanzó una mirada de "¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?"—. L-lo lamento, no quise hablarte así. —Clarie suspiró. —No son tonterías, Chad. Si lo que te estoy diciendo fuera una mentira; Nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Chad.

—Me refiero a que si tu no _sintieras _nada por Sunny; no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste. —respondió Clarie.

—Pero Sunny es sólo mi amiga... _Mejor _amiga. Jamás me enamoraría de ella.

—Es lo que tú dices, cariño. Pero yo no creo que eso sea así.

—Jamás rompería una promesa, mamá. —dijo Chad, interrumpiendo a Clarie. Ella mostró una expresión de duda en su rostro.

—Ahora yo estoy confundida... ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Clarie, con una expresión de confusión.

—Hablo de que, cuando éramos niños, hicimos una promesa... Parecerá tonta, pero prometimos que _ninguno de los dos _se enamoraría, para evitar que nuestra amistad se perdiera. —susurró Chad, recordando ese día, en el que ambos hicieron esa promesa... Que ahora parecía estarse rompiendo.

—Sabes qué Chad; tú debes ser quien descubra lo que realmente sientes por _Sunny; _si en verdad sientes algo por ella o algo por el estilo... Sólo te pido, tómate un tiempo para pensarlo y para tomar una decisión, pero sea lo que sea que pase... No dejes de lado a Sunny; se muy bien que ella te necesita, y mucho. Ahora ve a tu habitación y descansa... Has tenido un día muy largo. —Dijo Clarie, besando la frente de su hijo.

Chad subió las escaleras, y entró a su habitación acostándose en su cama; siempre con muchas dudas en la cabeza. _¿Era cierto que sentía algo por Sunny? __¿Qué era lo que le había sucedido? _Pues él no lo sabía. De repente, y sin darse cuenta, Chad levantó su mirada, y pudo ver en la pared una cuadro con una foto que decía "Feliz cumpleaños número 16, Sunny" Él pudo recordar ese día tan especial para ella, su cumpleaños número 16... Sunny se veía como una _princesa _en esa foto: Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa con una tiara en su cabeza; y a su lado, estaba él, llevaba puesto un saco color negro y una corbata del mismo color del vestido de Sunny; tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sunny, y el otro estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Al ver esa foto, Chad se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la pared, para ver más de cerca la foto. Sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una sonrisa _tonta _mientras observaba fijamente la foto... Mas que todo a Sunny. Justo en ese momento, recordó lo que había sucedido en el patio de la casa de su _amiga, _cuando estuvo a punto de bes—

NO. No, no no no _NO__. _Ni siquiera era capás de pensar en esa palabra. Simplemente, cuando estaba _con ella _en el patio... Y pasó ese "_incómodo_" momento.

Pero fue precisamente en ese instante, que Chad abrió los ojos, pudo darse cuenta que era algo que venía sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo; pudo darse cuenta que lo que su madre le había dicho era cierto...

_Chad Dylan Cooper _sentía algo por _Sunny Munroe. _Probablemente no sólo le gustaba... Quizá estaba _enamorado _de ella.

Pero esto no podía ser así... No podía dejar que específicamente _sus _sentimientos arruinaran 10 años de ser amigos... No podía dejar que esto pasara...

Tenía que evitarlo, de alguna forma _u otra. _

* * *

**[1] Yo se, es un nombre raro, pero más adelante verán por qué se llama así el álbum ;)**

**[2] ¿Recuerdan? ¡Molly ha vuelto! :D**

**Pues... Al parecer... ¡La verdad salió a la luz!**

**Sinceramente, tuve un nudo en la garganta mientras estaba escribiendo este capítulo... Pero valió la pena :)**

**Créanme, este capítulo lo escribí gracias a un golpe de inspiración que tuve. Espero que les haya gustado... POR FAVOR COMENTEN, díganme sus ideas... Me encantaría escucharlas.**

**~Macy x**


End file.
